


Don't cuff Confucius

by CuteVyper



Series: 50 Kisses Challenge (and experiments) [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesiac Original Character, Danny is a prick, F/M, Frank is shit at emotions, OP just wants the Entity to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteVyper/pseuds/CuteVyper
Summary: Prompt 3 – A breathy demand: “Kiss me.” – and what the other person does to respond.Starring Frank Morrison AKA The Legion AKA Edgelord of the Basketball Court AKA the poor baby the Fandom considers him when he is actually just a psychopath/sociopath, BHVR didn't left that clear enough.I hate him, and I hope my crush on him dies with this.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Julie Kostenko (mentioned), Frank Morrison/Original Character(s), Frank Morrison/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 50 Kisses Challenge (and experiments) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108076
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Don't cuff Confucius

Another moment of reprieve, another moment to be thrown into a deadly game of cat and mouse to appease the Entity. 

That’s what life was lately wasn't it? 

But she had to stay positive. Somehow. For the sake of her sanity, at least. 

Mary could have given zero fucks lately about what was happening around her at the campfire but when the cold of the fog chilled her and afterwards engulfed her completely, she didn't hesitate at throwing at the last second the Strode Realty Key into the fire. She would have thrown one of the Heart Lockets she got but she knew she had shit luck anyway and she didn’t want to get the Abattoir or the Creek. More so if she was running away from the chainsaw maniacs. It was as if they both agreed to use their best add-ons with their chainsaws lately and it sucked. A lot. 

She didn't hesitate to bring a Hacksaw and a Grip Wrench either, because she was petty and wanted whoever the fucker was that she will be facing to actually go insane. She will be risking her life and most likely get tunneled in future games? 

No worries, she already made up her mind. 

She. Will. Have. Fun. 

It will be so worth it. And hopefully she will play with that creepy masked camera freak. 

You want to stalk me and harass me, bitch? Let's see how you feel when I sabotage all your fucking hooks and give you ALL of my attention. 

Jake and Laurie would be so proud. 

She managed to see that she also got Nea, Yui and Feng with her. Ladies Night, huh? 

Mary knew Nea was annoyed because of her past trials being the only one moried of her teams, Yui was fed up with her teammates dying on her and Feng just wanted to gen rush through the trials since she bet with Steve that she could get out everyone if she tried her hardest. 

There were three Brand New Part in the game. 

The killer was getting wrecked this time and no matter how hard they tried they will end up losing. 

The fog left her in Lampkin Lane, just as she asked and thanked the Entity for once that he left right behind the House of Pain with Feng and Yui right beside her. And there was a gen for 3 people inside the house. Perfect. No basement hooks. 

She nearly wanted to jump in glee but she didn’t want to celebrate yet. Just being overconfident could result in the demise of all of them. It happened in the past, when the killers, mainly the Trapper, the Plague and the Nightmare, would have failed to kill any of them and when the doors would be opened, out of nowhere, drop like flies because of a totem left uncleansed. 

How much shit had been thrown at her for not cleansing all of the totems. Some of the others would start to scream too and it would end in a cacophony of You's and accusations she was definitely not enjoying taking part of. She liked more the quiet. 

Even if it foretold disaster. She can prepare mentally for that. 

All three nearly completed the gen and no sign yet of the killer. Which was beginning to worry her. Was it the Trapper or the Hag? It couldn’t be the Pig or the Plague since she didn’t see any boxes or fountains. Myers or the Ghost Freak would have jumped them by now and there were no distinctive sounds to alert them... yet... So, who? 

But more importantly... where was Nea? 

Unfortunately, her question was answered when she finally heard the woman in question scream on the other side of the street. Mary got up from the gen, to the disapproval of Feng, and watched as Nea got nearly sliced a second time by the one she didn’t want to face lately. Of course, the Entity wouldn’t be that merciful.

From her surprise, which she cursed herself for later, she stuck at the window, watching as the young man jumped the frame of the window and looked straight at her as if someone, or something, most likely the Entity, told him she, specifically she, was watching him from the window. He stopped moving once he caught her gaze and neither she could move away. 

It felt like decades how long they watched each other, studying, searching for something. She only snapped out when Feng called her yet again and she broke the staring match. She didn’t need to look to realize he already started to sprint towards where they were. 

With the color fading from her face, Mary ran to the gen and screamed back at the girls before he could get inside the house. 

“It’s Legion! Scatter!” 

The girls only waited another second and finished the gen right as the Legion reached the top of the stairs. He was still in a frenzy and was gunning towards them. She went and blocked him, earning herself a slash on her forearms but thankfully the girls managed to jump the window before he could actually get them. 

Unexpectedly, he stopped the frenzy he was in and not bothering to question why, she dived straight for the window. She felt how nearly he caught her by the shoulder but still missed her as she dropped down from the second floor. 

“Mary! Wait a second for fuck’s sake!” His frustrated voice would have affected her, maybe in the past, but not now. She didn’t reply to him at all, just continued running, trying to find a place to lose him. She crossed the street and went directly for a pallet that hadn’t been dropped in one of the small, green spaces between the houses. If she couldn’t lose him yet, she might as well stall him. 

After playing Ring Around the Rosey and seeing as he quickly approached her, she hurried for the pallet and dropped it on his head earning her a groan of pain. For a second she felt bad but then she remembered why she was mad with him and her regret was soon turned into tinder for the flames of her wrath. 

“For fuck’s sake Mary! Just stop for a minute! You need to hear me out!” At that she just scoffed and flipped him the bird while she sticked out her tongue. The smiley face may have masked his face but she knew his eye must be twitching at her juvenile reaction to his demands. 

If he was going to act like a child, why couldn’t she do so too? 

His stance changed anew and almost relaxed, even if she could note his impatience while tapping his knife against the pallet, and appeared like he tried to take a new approach. She would have found it funny but she wasn’t in the mood for his sudden flirtatious mood. Not when she was angry, they were in a trial and that stupid knife was too close for comfort. 

“Oh, c’mon baby, you know how much I hate it when we fight. Besides, both you and I know I could put that tongue to better use if you were right here. By my side.” Was he that egocentric to not realize she will not just drop in his lap, as if she was stupid, or was he that selfish to not even be able to say sorry? For some reason the latter annoyed her even further than the first and she hated it, falling into a loop and feeding more her anger. 

When she just kept glaring at him for a couple of minutes, he just stared at her, waiting. 

“Alright, that’s it. If you don’t want to talk with me, I will make you talk to me.” When he started to break the pallet, she didn’t think twice and ran as if the devil was on her tail. She didn’t equip Meg’s Sprint Burst but she was still fast enough to get some meters on him. 

He kept quiet as he chased her inside the houses and around the back gardens which frustrated her since he was more quiet than usual and had to look back continuously to pinpoint his location. It neither worked since apparently, he made some offerings to recover his power faster. In conclusion he was that hellbent on chasing her that he only left her alone when she had to approach the others that were working on the gens. The others had half a mind to run or hide and she threw remorseful glances here and there. 

Yet she apparently didn't have his full attention since the girls got hooked now and again. All of them besides her had already been on the hook twice. 

At some point he gave up un chasing her completely, not like other times he would go pop a gen, and changed abruptly directions towards one of the houses. Mary wheezed from the exertion but began to mend herself while trying to understand what was his endgame. He definitely wanted her to listen to him but she didn’t have any interest in doing so but he must likely didn't start the trial thinking that he will meet her. She also heard from the others how they managed to get away from the Legion's clutches with minimal causalities. 

Which meant less sacrifices for the Legion. She kept count of everyone’s losses after all. She knew when certain killers would get more blood thirsty or if they had leeway to torment their obsessions. She already got a pattern of some killers. It was the only thing she could do at the beginning when she was still clumsy with the generators. Study the killers and deduce their personalities and patterns. And learn how to dodge their attack, hide and detect traps. She hated the traps when they were right in her face. She could see them in the distance but while she was in the chases, she would have a hard time recognizing were they were and all would be a confusing mess. At the beginning Dwight helped her until she got her glasses from that freak. The bastard even admitted to have had them all the time, laughing in her face. That he liked to see her frustration. Thinking about it, he only gave them to her after losing continuously. The Entity apparently forced him to stop acting like a brat and give her back her glasses. The bastard was even annoyed he had to give them back. Claiming the she was his survivor, she belonged to him and thus the glasses belonged to him also. 

Crazy bastard. 

And thanks to his obsession with her she attracted the attention of his fans also. The Legion. 

But the one with the biggest obsession was Morrison's. Right after Johnson's. And she couldn't understand why those psychopaths were so curious about her. Weren't their victims supposed to be jocks with egos as big as mountains, dumb cheerleaders and good trusting people? God, she loathed the both of them. 

Until the fan stopped acting like his douchebag mentor and they actually had normal discussions. Over anything. It was one of the less boring things to do while not on trial and she could get a better understanding of the Legion. She actually tried talking even to the other killers afterwards. With some, a surprising turn of events. She was honestly surprised when the Nurse and the Wraith, who she now calls Sally and Philip, were such nice people out of trials. Of course, that kind side couldn't be utilized to her gain during trials, with the influence of the Entity overtaking them and demanding from them blood and pain. Of course. 

While with others she swore herself off. The Doctor and the Clown… she shouldn't even have tried from the start and the Hag… not even the killers could approach without her taking a bite out of them. Besides for the Leatherface. Birds of a feather, both of them. 

She still had to try to talk with the others. Her next target was the Huntress. She hoped the language barrier won't result in such a problem just like the Plague. Not her fault Akkadian was a language that wasn't on demand. 

Anyway. 

She heard of people from the both sides, no names were given of course but she had her hunches, engaging and doing… things. So she wasn't that surprised when one day Morrison just pushed her against the bark of a tree after one of their talks and began to kiss her. She didn’t respond and slapped him. She didn’t address him at all before leaving and as much as he wanted to kill her there and then the Entity treasured her rules the most. 

If the big spider in the sky said no playing with your food outside of play time then you better do as told or otherwise… She didn’t know what otherwise meant. Yet. But if it put even Myers, that blood thirsty beast, in his place it must be really not that fun. 

Finally finishing mending she was surprised when she heard various screams at the same time. Where the girls all trying to do the last gen at the same time? 

What were they thinking? 

She saw the girls run out of the house and she tried to run herself but she was too late and got spotted by Morrison. It wasn't hard to distinguish him since his varsity jacket could be seen from miles away, and screamed for attention in contrast to the blue somber tones of Lampkin Lane. The jacket she said she liked. Because it made him look more dangerous. Because it made him look like one of those bad boys that any good girl would get a crush on. 

Too bad for him, she was no good girl. 

He followed her for a while and once more left her and the cycle became anew again. It ended when her shit luck acted and while going over a window ledge, he didn't follow her. He grabbed her and put her over his shoulder. She began to trash around in indignation but he soon let his knife rest over her thigh. She got the message. He chuckled at her silence and they headed towards the House of Pain. Seeing the house, she began to struggle again and this time he didn’t bother warning her. He sighted and slashed at her bare thighs. Why did the Entity forced her to wear a skirt now of all times was beyond her. 

“Oh, is that a thong? For me baby? You shouldn’t have.” And then he went and slapped her behind. Hard. She gritted her teeth in order for her not to let out a sound. She won't feed more his delusions. 

She was going to figure out one day how she could stab these bastards. She will. And she will have so much fun making them beg for mercy. Maybe she would ask David, Ash and Jane to join the fun. 

She didn’t dignify his lack of mannerism with a response and he noted it. They continued in silence towards the basement. She cursed herself for being caught right beside the damned house when he began to whistle as if this was a common occurrence for him. As if they were having a stroll. Of course it was. Sick fucker. 

The murdering urges were growing inside her so to pass the time she began to think of all the ways she could torture him to death. She wasn't fond of tormenting kids like him but for some, as an example Frank Morrison right here, she could make exceptions. She wondered what a veteran like Bill could come up with. He had to have some ideas. 

He went down the stairs and she began to shiver. She hated it from the first time she put a foot in there. It neither helped when the Ghost Bastard dragged her down there to harass her and afterwards hook her and cut her. Her last memory of it was the pain of the gashes all across her body while trying to fight off the Entity's tendrils and trying to keep her mouth shut but soon failing to keep the moans of pain and frustration to herself. The fucker jacking off, watching her fight for her life, and moaning too. Fucking sadist. Telling her that she was the only one able to make him feel like this. 

She just wanted to puke all over him. Maybe pass on the sickness of the Plague if she was allowed. 

Legion put her down, not throw her as she expected, and with some Entity-Knows-From-Where cuffs, she got restrained by the pillar of the hooks. He didn't give her the chance to avoid it by taking her wrists hostages in one of his hands. She hated the Entity once more for giving the killers an advantage in strength over any survivor. When she saw how easily the youngest and smaller of the Legion carried David like a sack of potatoes it just infuriated her. 

After he was done, he sat down between her legs, positioning them over his own, and with the hand that was not holing the knife, began to caress her cheek. She continued to glare at him and not give him any kind of conversation. He sighted and approached his knife at her neck, cutting a little her skin, with some drops of her blood dressing his knife anew. 

“I don’t understand, you know? I thought you’re be into this, considering you are fucking the Ghost Face. That serial killers were your type, not stupid, boring survivors. And whenever we would chat you always laughed and smiled. I thought you would have liked it. The kiss.” She noted the slight sad note in his tone but she knew it was a lie. He was trying to guilt trip her. 

She really considered him smarter than this. Trying to manipulate her into feeling guilty for rejecting him. She couldn’t figure if he considered himself smarter than he actually was or he thought she was that dumb to fall for his bad boy charm. If it was the latter, she felt insulted. Anyway, might as well stall him. It was still a win in her book if the others got out. 

“First of all, I don’t know why that bastard would lie but I’m not... fooling around with him. He’s an annoyance. At best. Why would I even bother? If this is some maneuver to attract his attention, it won’t work. As hateful as it is to recognize it, he’s smarter and most likely will find amusing, if not childish, you’re attempts to piss him off using me. As for the kiss, sorry Romeo. Go back to your Juliet and smooch her all you want. Practice. I’ve had better kisses in my life and I couldn't care less about physical affection from my killers in this hellish landscape.” The last part was a lie, as in that she had better kisses. She didn’t remember her past and not even her name. 

She saw the trembling of anger invade his body and at that moment she expected him to slash her neck and be done with this other pointless game. To her surprise, he laughed, took the mask off for the first time ever in her presence and suddenly kissed her. The previous time he just raised his mask a bit over his nose in order to not have his way blocked towards her mouth. She knew since then he had a cut that passed over his lips which were strangely soft considering the circumstances. Now she could analyze his entire face and realized David described him really well, when he mentioned how he got tricked by him when the Legion just entered the killer roster. 

He really was young, around 20, with sharp features, a scar on his nose that has definitely been broken a couple of times in his life, slender eyebrows but not feminine looking, with big eyelashes that girls wished for and a buzz cut. Weird decision considering the place Jeff described as their home. His eyes were closed while trying to make her answer him but she didn’t doubt they would not feel different from any predator. 

His looks and his get-up, combined with the rebellious attitude and iconoclastic views, he was definitely braded a troublemaker and a hoodlum by the society. A handsome bad boy with a rebellious streak. She didn’t need no more to understand why those three got attached to him, taking into consideration their personalities and the dead-end environment they came from. Or better said how he attracted them to him, considering she noted his charisma and his need of proving how bad he was and how above the system he considered himself. That they were a wolf pack stuck between sheep. 

Yet Mary could only see a black ram leading other black sheep. And considering they only had an actual victim before coming to this place and how a sloppy job they done in cleaning up the body, she was right. They were amateurs. Unlike the other killers dragged in this hellish paradise where they could kill and maim as much as they pleased just like in the real word, unless they wanted to be subjected to the merciless treatment of the Entity. 

Mary still never spoke with the Trapper as he made himself unapproachable but Sally explained to her those iron hooks protruding from his flesh were no unfortunate accident. Those were the ‘gift’ from the Entity. The same ‘gift’ it shared with any of those that disobeyed and didn’t want to kill for it. 

She didn’t question it afterwards why some killers looked so human while others did not. Except for the alien dog Steve and Nancy got dragged with in this hellhole. She could question that all day. That aberration was exotic but annoying since it considered her both food and a toy. 

If only she could discipline it. If only. 

She came back to reality when, most likely annoyed with her defiance, Morrison slashed her yet again and unwilling she let out a shriek of pain. Which gave his tongue access to her mouth. He didn’t hesitate in searching every nook and cranny in order to get familiar with the new territory. He even attempted to tease her tongue with his and that’s when she actually realized he had a barbell. She tried to stay as unresponsive as possible even when he would press into her wound, digging with his thumb into her wound more and more as the time passed and she didn’t answer him. 

Finally, out of breath, he separated from her and with his deep dark maroon eyes glaring at her she finally got the full portrait of him and she laughed between moans of pain. Which only further angered him, along with the sound of the last generator popping to life. 

Glaring at each other he broke the staring match and snickered, catching her off guard, not being able yet to predict it. Going for the stairs, he put on his mask while making her a proposal. 

“How about this, princess. All your friends escape and I’ll free you. But if I catch them all, I will make you wish to have acted like a good girl earlier, OK babe?” Her growl at the nickname made him snicker more. 

“You are meant to be here, with me, Snow White. I am your Prince Charming. You just proved it when you said you were not interested in your stalker. You like more action. I get it babe. I’ll give you the action you need.” The smiley face gave her one last glance and frenzied up the stairs. 

Mary just waited for a minute and next, she tried her hardest to approach the toolbox to herself with her feet. She still had the hacksaw; she could cut through the chain with it if she hurried. She heard a couple of screams and she knew that she needed to hurry. He already hooked someone. 

Only two left. 

She finally managed to cut through the chain - cool, new accessories - when she heard footsteps above her, and stilled. 

She quickly hid behind the wall where the lockers were stationed and gripped hard the wrench. If he wanted a damsel in distress he had to search elsewhere. This one knew how to take care of herself, thank you not. 

She heard the steps rush downstairs and Mary prepared herself to hit hard when she heard the hushed whisper of Yui calling her name. She lowered her weapon and sighted. 

“Thank God you talked otherwise you would have gotten the wrench.” 

Yui chuckled at that and seeing her state begin to mend Mary's cuts. She then realized how she ignored her state because of how creeped out she was from the bastard's advances. Shit, he got her to panic. 

She began to curse quietly but she quickly focused on what Yui began to told her. 

“... That guy from Legion must have found the hatch and closed it. I had a bad feeling when you didn’t appear anywhere and I began to search for you. What were you doing here?” 

“Morrison dragged me down into the basement and cuffed me. He... forced himself on me, don’t worry he just kissed me, the bastard, and began to talk weird stuff. He is as delusional as that Ghost Freak.” She didn’t bother to hide her disgust and neither what happened to her concerning any of the killers from Yui. Or anyone. It was stupid to hide something like this, more so, she had to say it in order to see if any other survivor was subjected to something like this. None of them did, or at least they kept quiet. Meg even went and claimed the Ghost Face must have a crush on her. Or maybe that he was just obsessed with her since they came together. Great. She wanted to hurl but she didn’t have anything in her stomach. 

She was glad Laurie went to find her and tried to comfort her. She dealt with the same problem because of her brother. But they both knew it wasn’t the same. 

Her brother was not threatening her with rape, after all. 

Yui finished mending her wounds and just threw her a concerned look. 

“I knew we shouldn’t have let you go and talk to the killers. You got another one interested. But hey, you got some cool new bracelets.” 

Mary chuckled at that. “Let’s just leave already in case he comes to check on me. We’ll talk about my recklessness later.” Mary took her hand and ran up the stairs. Running to the back door she stopped, trying to hear the heartbeat and figure out his position. Yui, in exchange, didn’t wait and got out of the house running. Mary immediately began to follow her. 

They headed towards where Feng was hooked and seeing he was not around, Yui quickly unhooked her, and together they got her back to top shape. As top shape as she could be. 

“The noob... The noob was face-camping me. He caught Nea sneaking and ran after her. He was smug, the boosted loser.” She didn’t understand the majority of the time the terms Feng was using but Mary got the message anyway. Morrison was a prick and ran away chasing Nea. He was using their comradery against them... 

She would have done the same if she needed it. But why... Was he planning something? 

“Let’s just get to the doors. We need to wait for Nea.” Yui began to head for the door but Mary... she had a hunch something was going on. In the basement he sounded so sure he would win the deal... so why was he letting them go so easily? He knew by now at least Yui must have gotten off Feng from the hook. Yet he never came back. Nea was good but was she really giving him a run for his money? Maybe she said something and angered him. 

“How many hooks you’ve got left?” 

Feng answered her this time. 

“I’m on my last hook. And I think Nea has 2 left.” 

“I’m on my last also.” Was Yui’s answer. 

Mary kept quiet even for the curious glance of Feng which was quickly shut down by Yui’s disapproving stare. She hadn’t been hooked even once and she felt ashamed. She didn’t want preferential treatment even if it meant that she still had to deal with the looming threat of the Entity munching on her soul. 

It wasn’t right. 

That would mean that son of a gun Morrison actually really li- 

No. 

No. With Ghost Face she could deal because he only wanted to fuck her mentally and most likely would get bored with her afterwards. But if that son of a gun actually liked her... what would the Entity do? Pin them against each other more? Not allow them to see each other’s face ever again? Or kill one of them? 

No, she couldn’t acknowledge it even if his feelings were real. She had to treat it as if it was just a passing curiosity. Nothing more. It was too risky. For both of them. 

And besides, for Pete’s sake, he has a girlfriend, right? Or at least that’s what their matching attire and Jeff’s claims were implying. 

Fuck off, Morrison. She is no mistress. 

They reached one of the doors and opened it. Mary didn’t felt any weirder than she did whenever NOED was involved but she didn’t want to test it. 

“Get out you two. I’m going to search for Nea.” 

“What? Why?” Feng began to ask but Mary only paid attention to Yui’s reply. 

“Are you sure about this? You’re playing with fire.” They finally reached one of the doors and opened it. The Endgame Collapse began. 

From what she had been told the Endgame Collapse was a recent feature of the trials. Apparently, the Entity was getting sick of waiting endlessly for their nourishment so whenever the hatch would be opened with a key or one of the doors would be opened it would start to collapse the world. 

It was scary to think of a never-ending trial, enough to make shivers appear down her spine. How one of those psychos could abuse the unlimited time to do as they pleased with their victims... she was glad the Ghost Face never got to manipulate such a feature. He would have taken his sweet time in doing whatever he pleased with her. 

She hated how shivers were going down her spine at the thought. The bastard was slowly getting to her. Too bad she had too much pride to give in to him. 

Mary hesitated to answer but she gave a nod finally. 

“Yes, I’m sure. Don’t worry about me. I’m going to set things right.” 

Even if she didn’t understand what she meant, with another small earthquake from the world, Yui whispered a ‘good luck’ and took by the hand a confused Feng. She ventured back into Lampkin Lane when she saw the girls go through the exit. She had limited time; she better make it count. 

Thankfully she didn’t have to wait on the street for long because she already heard the scream of Nea telling her she was down, right behind one of the houses. She hurried to reach them. 

She stayed around the corner of the house (like a creep, her mind supplied unthankfully) as Morrison hooked the woman, her scream echoing around the area disrupting the quiet of the evening and even the sound of the heartbeat. She hoped she would get there before and sabotage the hook but no luck. Like always. 

Mary realized then that the trial didn’t go as she wished. At all. 

Oh well. Maybe she’ll try another day. 

... 

... 

… No, this still sucks. Now she wanted to make the bastard suffer. Another small earthquake alarmed her of the time that passed. Now she only had a minute left. 

“Fuck, she’s still in the basement.” So, Mister Morrison was worried about her wellbeing, huh? Or that she will curse him for all of eternity (or at least that’s how long Mary supposed they will be stuck in that hell unless she and the survivors do something to change it) and kill any of the chances to get himself laid with her unless he assaulted her. Most likely the latter, or at least that’s what she wanted to think. 

“You made me waste time, bitch.” With the, maybe deserved, slash and the moan of pain from Nea the killer was ready to run towards the basement when, to Morrison’s surprise and Mary’s curiosity, Nea began to laugh. Like a lunatic but Mary will worry about Nea’s mental state later. 

“You really think she will end up loving you? Ha! That’s funny.” Nea continued to snicker, only interrupted by her own moans of pain. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Nea was about to answer when the already materialized tendrils of the Entity tried to stab her. Between grunts of pain and determination she began to utter the words. 

“You’re just... another Erik... No matter how hard... you try... she will never... love you... like you wish... Not when... you’re one... of her tormentors.” She glared at the tendril and him and Mary understood those emotions. She felt them herself countless times while she was hooked. 

He stayed quiet for a moment, watching Nea struggle against the Entity. He turned his back at her and just said: “You don’t know shit about what I feel or she feels. I know she must like me some way or another. Otherwise, she wouldn’t smile at me like that.” After pronouncing said words, he took his leave, frenzying away in the direction of the basement.

… She didn’t have time to contemplate those feelings. Not his. Not hers. 

She rose up after a while and ran to Nea, unhooking her before she couldn’t resist any more in the struggle against the Entity. 

“He will be here soon. The opened door is the one furthest from here. Just run and don’t stop.” She needed to stop this madness somehow. 

“Don’t tell me you’re staying Mary. Please, goddamit!” She could hear the disbelieve in Nea’s voice but she didn’t bother with sparing her a glance. 

With her gaze stuck in the direction the heartbeat was coming from, Mary could only reply. 

“If he is Erik, then I’m Christine. And Christine gave him at least her pity.” With how quiet she was she could have sworn Nea had just left her, considering her mad (which maybe she couldn't deny), and with another earthquake and a frustrated groan she heard Nea’s running away towards the door. 

And she didn’t wait for long until he reached her, taking gulps of air, and trying not to fall on his ass from the exhaustion. 

“You... Why...” He sounded so confused and lost. To some degree she felt the same way. 

Maybe she was actually mad. 

She quickly went to his side and threw away the mask he was wearing. 

“At least in these last few moments take off that stupid mask. It makes you look like a dumbass.” 

“Fuck... You, Snow White.” 

“Snow White had brown eyes. Are you color blind or something? Anyway, there’s no time. Meet me at our spot later if you really want to talk.” She didn’t look at him any further, trying to prepare herself for the pain that was about to come. 

She was mad. Fact. 

When he pulled her to his chest, she didn’t expect such a conflicted look from him. Happy and regretful at the same time. Because she stayed for him and because she was going to die like an idiot, for him. 

With a breathy demand, he asked. 

“Kiss me.” 

“Quite demanding for a loser.” And she did as he asked her. She didn’t know why yet but she did it anyway. Maybe because she felt bad for him, for some dumb reason. Maybe because she actually liked him to a degree, for a dumb reason. Maybe because she didn’t want to die feeling scared and alone. 

It started as a soft kiss. Just like one of those kisses a girl would get before her boyfriend left her on her house’s doorstep. Sweet and yearning, wishing for that moment to never end. And even if she began to separate from him, he clutched at her harder, not wishing to let go. As if her lips were water and he a dying man in the desert. Even if he couldn’t breathe no more, he still needed to feel her. 

She wondered if she ever had such a kiss before she got dragged in this hellhole by her stalker and potential killer. She wondered if she was any different than before. She wondered if somebody missed her or if she even had family or not. She was wearing only a black dress, dark stockings and black high heels when she arrived and a necklace with a gold cross that at least told her she was Christian. She wondered why. Was she a goth, maybe just a choice that certain day?... A funeral? 

... 

But the majority of the answers to her questions were with the Ghost Face. Or as he insisted for her to call him, Danny. 

_“You just need to give up, my love. And I’ll tell you everything you wish to know. Just give up control to me. Only. Me.”_ His expression looked like that of a love-struck fool but his eyes hid so many dark emotions that she nearly stilled in fear. Not because he can kill her, because it was such a hungry gaze. She didn’t knew exactly what faith awaited her by his side but she knew she would be better off dead. 

Compared to when the Ghost Face kissed her, hungrily and passionate, past the point of obsession, and moried her afterwards, Morrison’s kiss was so much innocent and gentle. She didn’t trust the Ghost Face at all. Even if he didn’t lie, he most likely would keep things to himself and leave her confused. He would enjoy her turmoil even if he ‘loved’ her as he claimed. Sick bastard. And she had no way to prove right or wrong his claims. She just couldn’t trust him. 

She had no option. She just couldn’t if it put in danger her mind. He already could do as he pleased with her body. She can’t let him possess her mind too. 

With the last earthquake, she pushed him and telling him not to look, she suddenly felt a piercing pain through her chest. She couldn’t see the fake sky with how blurry her eyes got from the tears. Mary hated how she could never get accustomed to the pain, but then again, it was not something natural. 

She closed her eyes and the pain quickly overwhelmed her and kissed her goodnight. Not soon after she woke surrounded by the fog, mocking her for her failure, she began to run like always towards somewhere, guided by the Entity. Like always. 

She couldn’t go yet to the campfire. She needed to think, try to not scream from the frustration and make a speech over how wrong everything they did was to the lovesick (maybe, _most likely_ , horny) fool she kissed (and enjoyed kissing) like a fool. 

_‘Mary, you really bit off more than you could chew.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I really really hate his manipulative ass. But he looks so cool it turns me stupid. It turns any female that finds him sexy stupid. Mary is no exception.


End file.
